Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 1 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 35 }{ 5 } $
Solution: $ = 2 \times 1 + 6 \times 7 $ $ = 2 + 6 \times 7 $ $ = 2 + 42 $ $ = 44 $